The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator car door panels and, more particularly, to mechanisms and methods for removing elevator car door panels.
Current elevator or lift systems, during installation and/or maintenance, may require adjustment of the doors of the cars and/or the doors of the landing floor or components thereof. Such adjustment may be performed to ensure the proper function of the car and landing door. During operation, when an elevator reaches a landing, a component, such as an elevator car door coupling of an elevator door, will engage with a component of the landing door, such as a landing door lock. The motion for opening and closing door panels of an elevator car door is generated by an elevator car door motor that activates a sliding motion of the elevator car door panels and the landing door panel when the elevator car door coupling is in front of the landing door lock. As such, when the elevator car door opens, the landing door will also open simultaneously. The alignment of these components must be set or adjusted by a technician, mechanic, etc., during installation and/or during maintenance.
Traditionally, car and landing doors, and components thereof, are adjusted from the top of car and consequently a safety volume on the top of the car is needed to permit the technician/mechanic to safely work. The adjustment may be performed during an installation phase of the elevator and may also be performed during maintenance which may be initiated due to wear on elevator systems, such as the guidance systems, or due to settling of the building. The adjustment may consist of setting the alignment between a car door coupling and a landing door lock at each level with an accuracy close to ±1 mm. The alignment operation is performed with both the elevator car doors and the landing doors closed and adjacent or proximal to each other. A technician or mechanic may then access the components of the doors for alignment from the top of car in order to have a direct view of the clearance between the car door coupling and landing door lock.